


The Proposal (podfic)

by mific



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Communication, F/M, Interspecies, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's not asking her to marry him" - podfic of zvi's story</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zvi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Proposal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389) by [zvi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi). 



> This is both a triumph (because finally it's off my to-do list!) and deeply embarrassing. Zvi will have totally given up on me as I promised this in an auction, god, over a year ago, but have only recently gotten my podfic mojo back again. So this is appallingly late, but I hope zvi still enjoys it. It's an amazing story - a lovely expansion of canon that explores how their relationship might unfold, with all the complexities of communication you'd expect given an interspecies relationship and Nyota's abilities. Also, I had to learn how to pronounce Vulcan and Arabic to do this one, so I got educated as well :)

  
**length:** 19 min

**download links:**   [MP3 17.6 MB](http://www.mediafire.com/download/fa805vg4nv8fd18/The_Proposal.mp3) Or [play MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/fa805vg4nv8fd18/The_Proposal.mp3)   [M4B 9 MB](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ehyuk8kxp6r5w8a/The_Proposal.m4b)  


streaming option


End file.
